


Сильна, как смерть

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Сделки с тенями — опасные игры.





	Сильна, как смерть

За замком был парк, а в центре парка был пруд, и, когда Ойкава приблизился к кромке воды, закатное солнце еще тонуло в нем; залитые багрянцем стройные деревья застыли в безветренным молчании вокруг. Ойкава постоял, всматриваясь и вслушиваясь, а потом прошел дальше, волоча край своего длинного плаща по траве. День угасал, и тишину не нарушали ни птицы, ни цикады. Замок тоже будто бы вымер, каменная громада, объятая бронзовым сиянием, казалась покинутой; Ойкава не хотел тосковать в этих стенах. Он заходил все глубже под тенистые своды парка, брел, как ему думалось, без цели, но, когда деревья расступились перед ним, пропуская, — усмехнулся. Ускорил шаг, взметнув полы плаща, устремился в самый центр лужайки. Земля здесь пропиталась магией глубоко и так мощно, что трава росла иначе и иная: колючая, жесткая, желто-бурая, выжившая там, где не следовало, она упрямо тянулась к небу со всей силой своей вековой ненависти. Ойкава опустился на колени, неспешно снял перчатку, прикоснулся рукой к земле. С самого утра прогреваемая солнечными лучами, та оставалась холодной и мертвой. Травинки скользнули между пальцев Ойкавы, кончики впились в мякоть ладони. Он поморщился от досадной боли, но не отдернул руку, только прижал к земле вплотную. Закрыл глаза.

Прислушался.

Топот подошв, стук копыт лошадей, грохот повозок, бряцание стали. Его армия возвращалась с победой, и земля стонала под ее тяжестью. Ойкава улыбнулся шире, обнажая клыки. Близко, уже совсем близко. Уже совсем скоро, но ему надоело ждать. Он вытянул руку, шепнув слово призыва. Раздалось громкое хлопанье крыльев, и птичьи когти сжались на его запястье. Ворон каркнул, приветствуя Короля демонов и ожидая приказа.

— Лети. Найди мою армию. Покажи мне генерала.

Порыв воздуха, шумный взмах крыльев. Ворон улетел, и Ойкава остался ждать. Трава, острыми краями взрезав кожу, пила его кровь. Он позволял, соблюдая баланс: платил цену за знание. Простительная беспечность для того, кто не знает ни предела своей силы, ни страха неизбежной смерти. Ойкава не открывал глаза, но ощущал, как воздух постепенно наполняется прохладой, предвещая ночь. Никто не искал его и не тревожил. Они все сейчас ждут, подумал Ойкава. Боятся, что среди вернувшихся не увидят близких. Но чужие тревоги и печали не волновали его, самому Ойкаве бояться было нечего. Он чувствовал лишь нетерпеливое предвкушение и раздраженную радость.

— Скорее же. Скорее вернись ко мне.

Он услышал приближение ворона еще издали и вскинул руку. Поднялся, осторожно удерживая птицу, погладил сложенные крылья. Посмотрел на ворона, замершего теплой тяжестью.

— Покажи его.

Ойкава обратил взгляд прямо в круглые птичьи глаза. По телу ворона прошла дрожь, он сдавленно каркнул, а потом Ойкава проник в его разум, требовательно и резко. Он перебирал воспоминания ворона, невнятные и смазанные вспышки, выискивал в них то, что хотел увидеть. Дорога, вереница устало бредущих людей, огни факелов, скользящие в сумерках. Всадники, медленно движущиеся по бокам, командиры, едущие во главе.

— Где же ты? — прошипел Ойкава, сжимая пальцы. — Куда ты подевался?

Опущенные головы, усталые лица. Вдруг он понял: не так. Не так возвращаются домой с победой — а они победили. Но никто не спешил, каждый будто вез на плечах тяжкий груз. Они просто шли обратно, обессиленно преодолевали последний отрезок пути. Без радости, без ликования. А генерал…

Ойкава отшвырнул бездыханного ворона прочь и направился к замку. Плащ хлопал за его спиной сломанными крыльями, злая усмешка застыла на губах. Ранки на руке затягивались без следа.

 

Они простились совсем не так, как Ойкава бы хотел, — в переполненном тронном зале Кагеяма преклонил колено и пообещал добыть победу над армией Шираторизавы для Великого короля. Вокруг шумели его воины, демоны щерили клыки, маги зажигали колдовские огни на своих посохах, а Ойкава насмешливо улыбнулся, вскинув голову, и сказал лишь: “Без победы можешь не возвращаться, Тобио-чан”.

Брошенные в запале слова сейчас звучали у Ойкавы в ушах отчетливо и безжалостно, пока он смотрел, как четверо рыцарей подносят к его трону Кагеяму, держась за края натянутого плаща. На плотной зеленой ткани тут и там темнели ржавые пятна засохшей крови. Вот рыцари остановились и медленно опустили свою ношу на плиты пола; голова Кагеямы перекатилась набок, руки неподвижно лежали вдоль тела. Оглушительная тишина зазвенела под сводами, потом кто-то в толпе всхлипнул, и Ойкава дернулся, подаваясь вперед.

— Что произошло? — спросил он стоящего подле Куроо. Голос звучал спокойно и мягко.

— Засада, ваше величество, — тихо откликнулся Куроо. — На одной из стоянок он отправился в обход лагеря, и на него напали. Смог перебить большинство, но у них были отравленные стрелы. Когда подоспела подмога, в него попало уже четыре, и…

— Почему он шел один?

— Это же Кагеяма, ваше величество. Он любил быть один.

“Любил”.

— Почему не отнесли в лазарет? — резко повернулся Ойкава. — Где целители?

— Мой король, — вперед выступил маг в белой мантии. — Мы пытались, каждый из нас. Стрелы были зачарованы и пропитаны незнакомым нам ядом, он распространился мгновенно, мы можем извлечь стрелы, но нить его жизни уже…

Он клацнул клыками, и целитель съежился под капюшоном, замолчав.

— Прочь, — сказал Ойкава. Опустил голову, стиснув пальцами подлокотники трона.

— Ваше величество…

— Пошли прочь.

Факелы на стенах начали гаснуть один за другим. Скорбно молчавшая толпа разом зашелестела, отхлынула к дверям, многие выбегали, пригнувшись. Четверо рыцарей одновременно шагнули вперед, чтобы снова взяться за плащ и унести Кагеяму; Ойкава посмотрел на них исподлобья:

— Не трожьте, — и те в ужасе попятились.

— Мой король… — забормотал главный целитель. — Но он ведь…

— Ойкава, — вкрадчиво начал Куроо.

— Убирайтесь прочь. Вы все.

— Ойкава, послушай. Кагеяма уже не дышит. Слишком поздно. Он умер.

— Я сказал, — Ойкава приподнялся, упираясь в подлокотники кулаками, — убирайтесь!

Куроо пошатнулся, отброшенный магической волной, рукавом заслонил лицо. Осторожным шагом покидая зал, он все же помедлил у дверей. Бросил взгляд через плечо.

— Мне жаль, — и створки с грохотом захлопнулись.

Последний факел потух, зал погрузился во тьму. Ойкава выпрямился. Он слышал затихающие голоса испуганных людей, слышал причитания и насмешливый ропот. Он слышал бормотание магов, накладывающих защитные чары на замок, стук ножей и звяканье посуды в кухне, шаги слуг, готовящих покои для сна. Собаки перелаивались на псарне, лошади шумно фырчали в стойлах, на стрельбище одинокий лучник слал стрелу за стрелой в центр мишени. Ойкава дернул подбородком, отсекая видения. Он мог почувствовать жизнь в замке до каждого вздоха, ощутить и холод каменных стен, и жар огня в очагах, и любую из песчинок в основании; он мог бы заставить замок вздрогнуть и рассыпаться в пыль, мог обратить живое и неживое в ничто — злобы, бурлящей в нем сейчас, хватило бы на это.

Как они смеют, оскалился Ойкава во мраке зала. Как смеют думать, что власть смерти Тобио предпочел его, Ойкавы, власти?

Он смахнул волосы со лба, небрежно коснулся рогов. Потом хлопнул в ладоши и, уже освещенный вспыхнувшим бирюзовым пламенем факелов, спустился по ступеням трона к лежащему на полу Кагеяме. Присел рядом и посмотрел на спокойное лицо.

— Не задавайся, Тобио-чан. Я все равно не поверю, что ты умер, так что можешь перестать прикидываться.

Кагеяма ему не ответил — донельзя наглый мелкий засранец, Ойкава всегда это знал.

— Терпение короля демонов не безгранично, учти.

Темнота сгущалась вокруг них, и Ойкава уже не слышал и не чувствовал замок. Он больше не ощущал жизнь — ни за пределами зала, ни внутри.

— Тобио, — Ойкава скрипнул зубами, наклонившись ближе. — Сейчас же открой глаза.

Он обхватил ладонями лицо Кагеямы, беспокойно потрогал пальцами щеки и лоб, обвел изгиб верхней губы.

— Ты слишком теплый для мертвеца, — зашептал Ойкава, — ты не можешь быть мертв, никак не можешь.

Он прижался ртом ко рту, вдохнул воздух между разомкнутых губ. Дыши, приказал мысленно — но Кагеяма не дышал. В этом Куроо был прав.

Ойкава отшатнулся.

Какое-то время он сидел на полу без движения, широко раскрытыми глазами всматриваясь в безразличное лицо перед собой. Потом его рот тронула усмешка, обнажившая клыки.

— Ты что же, Тобио-чан, решил меня предать? Ты принадлежишь мне. Твое сердце принадлежит мне. И так будет всегда.

Ойкава погладил Кагеяму по виску и встал.

— Я не разрешал тебе умирать.

Он стал готовить ритуал. Не существовало записей, которые могли бы подсказать ему что делать, и Ойкава творил магию по наитию, изгнав из мыслей все лишнее. Он достал из-за голенища сапога тонкий нож и ловко разрезал рубаху Кагеямы. Внимательно осмотрел: вот они, четыре отравленные раны. Две стрелы смогли вынуть сразу, но еще две сломались и застряли внутри. По груди, по животу под гладкой кожей ветвились в разные стороны темные щупальца яда, проникшего в кровь. Ойкава сощурился, игнорируя назойливый внутренний голос, твердящий, что ни один человек после такого не выживет. Он покружил кончиками пальцев, негромко напевая. Перехватил поудобнее рукоять ножа и рассек крест-накрест рану под ребрами Кагеямы. Что за варварские методы, проворчал голос, теперь очень похожий на главного целителя, некогда обучавшего Ойкаву своему мастерству. И добавил: ты же сам убиваешь его. Ойкава мысленно отвесил голосу пинка. По боку Кагеямы заструилась кровь, черная и блестящая в свете факелов. Хорошо, подумал Ойкава, не переставая шептать заклинание за заклинанием. Кровь течет. Кровь очистится. Он сосредоточенно вонзил лезвие снова. Еще не поздно, все дело только в яде. Какой-то хитрый рецепт, не иначе как выдумка Тендо, придворного мага Шираторизавы. Содрать с него кожу живьем или, может, превратить в какое-нибудь животное — нужно будет поразмыслить об этом на досуге. Ойкава протяжно пропел еще несколько строчек. Провел ладонью над раной: обломки стрелы выходили вместе с кровью. Пальцы задрожали. Нужно продолжать, нужно успеть. Он старался не думать о том, что по-прежнему не ощущает присутствия Кагеямы, а ведь привык ощущать с того самого дня, как впервые увидел. Бесконечно раздражающая, изматывающая особенность — невозможность не замечать его.

— Давай же, — выдохнул Ойкава. — Вернись ко мне.

“Вернись, вернись, вернись”. В каждом движении, каждом вдохе. Губы произносили заклинания снова и снова, голос звучал четко и размеренно — ошибиться было нельзя ни на один звук, — но весь Ойкава безмолвно повторял собой один и тот же зов. Время остановилось, миром завладевала тьма. Всем миром — но не Тобио, яростно спорил Ойкава, заставляя свои трясущиеся окровавленные пальцы распрямиться вновь.

— Никто не заберет его у меня.

“Кто он такой?” — спросил иной внутренний голос, так похожий на Куроо, что Ойкава с трудом удержался от смешка. “Всего лишь человек, глупый, смертный. Ты же видишь. Почему он так важен?”

— Почему? — хрипло сказал Ойкава. Нож выскользнул у него из руки и зазвенел по плитам пола. — Потому что это Тобио.

“Не ты ли отправил его на верную смерть?”

— Это был важный поход! Я оказал ему доверие!

“Он отомстил Шираторизаве, как ты и хотел, а теперь отпусти его. Почему ты так сильно его ненавидишь?”

— Замолчи.

Он согнулся, упираясь ладонями в пол, пытаясь дышать глубоко и ровно. Глаза Кагеямы были закрыты, лицо в холодном бирюзовом свете казалось чужим, будто маска, черные тени от длинных ресниц, упав, застыли неподвижно. Ойкава низко опустил голову, подаваясь вперед, и поцеловал сухие твердые губы. Неловко, неряшливо, раскроив клыком нижнюю, он зализывал трещинки, мокро водил языком по краям. Таким мог бы быть их с Кагеямой первый поцелуй — но первый был осторожным, мимолетным, совсем невинным. Это Кагеяма поцеловал его тогда, прямо посреди разговора о грядущем наступлении: залитая солнцем комната в башне, ворох карт на столе, утро еще только начиналось, а они уже охрипли от споров. И вдруг Кагеяма придвинулся, аккуратно поймал Ойкаву за рукав и притянул совсем близко, а потом поцеловал, невозмутимо, очень серьезно и очень уверенно, словно это само собой разумелось — нечто совершенно обыденное. Ойкава едва не испепелил его на месте, рассвирепев от такой дерзости.

Спустя пару мгновений карты одна за другой стали сыпаться на пол, пока он лихорадочно расстегивал пояс и плащ, заставив Кагеяму опрокинуться спиной на стол.

— Испортил столько ценных карт, паршивец, — ласково прошептал Ойкава, гладя прохладную щеку. — Вечно от тебя одни проблемы, Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма не отвечал ему. Ты же всегда мне отвечал, думал Ойкава, неторопливо надрезая линии на своей ладони. И неважно, как именно: откликаясь на поцелуй или огрызаясь на насмешки, или честно рассказывая обо всем, чем Ойкава интересовался. А теперь…

Он вздрогнул и скривился, зажал порез в кулаке, не давая каплям крови пролиться попусту. Резко приложил ладонь к груди Кагеямы, прямо поверх одной из ран, что зияла безобразно рваными краями после ритуала с ножом. Невольно вспомнилась мертвая трава, высасывающая его кровь и отнимающая силы; Ойкава вскинул подбородок, опустил веки. В бессчетный уже раз потянулся к своей магии, зачерпнул из мерцающего источника внутри. Дал магической энергии беспрепятственно перетечь, от него — к Кагеяме. Тело Кагеямы принимало этот поток, Ойкава ощущал отчетливо, магия завершала исцеление, изгоняя остатки яда, залечивая раны и даже стирая застарелые шрамы. Ойкава крепко стиснул зубы, заставляя себя терпеть боль, что вгрызалась будто бы в каждую кость, глубоко и настырно. Рога окатило огнем, а потом была чудовищная вспышка внутри головы, придавившая его к полу.

Баланс, эхом отдавалось где-то в мыслях. Ойкава медленно приходил в себя. Он скрючился возле Кагеямы, вжавшись лбом ему в плечо. Запах крови ударил в нос, вызвав острый приступ дурноты. Ойкава приподнялся, всмотрелся Кагеяме в лицо.

Позвал:

— Тобио.

И в тот же миг он понял: все напрасно.

У него не получилось.

Смерть победила, а он проиграл. Он потерял Кагеяму.

Очень осторожно, перемещаясь еле-еле, Ойкава сел. Запрокинул голову.

Ему казалось: это вовсе не Кагеяма, это он умирает сейчас. Дробятся и крошатся кости, ссыхается, опадая хлопьями, кожа, кровь больше не спешит подгонять сердце. Можно наконец-то сдаться и остаться здесь, мирно лежать бок о бок, делить на двоих один воздух, а после просто перестать дышать. Немного отравленной крови, ухмыльнулся Ойкава, слизывая засохшую темную корочку с груди Кагеямы. “Поделись со мной своей смертью, Тобио-чан, раз уж выбрал ее, а не меня”.

— Не будь таким жадным.

Кровь горчила у него на языке, и Ойкава сплюнул ее. Громко рассмеялся в могильной тишине зала.

Он не сдастся. Только не он. Не пристало опускать руки Великому королю, повелителю демонов, сильному и прекрасному.

Крови было много, ее хватило на все те замысловатые знаки, что Ойкава чертил на коже Кагеямы. В голове стало чисто до звона, и он совсем не волновался, запястья больше не дрожали. Пальцы скользили по груди и животу, выводили узоры, словно лаская. Последний стремительный росчерк, взмах кистью снизу вверх, и все было готово. Ойкава прерывисто выдохнул.

Теперь оставалась самая малость. Он вгляделся во тьму, которую с трудом рассеивали огни, — и призвал их.

Дрогнуло пламя, затрепыхалось, забилось. Из углов наползали тени, беспрогляднее самой мрачной ночи, от пола неспешно приподнимался струйками черный туман. Издевательски медленно закружились вокруг Ойкавы бесформенные вихри, затанцевали в хороводе, беззвучные, наводящие ужас. Ойкава ждал, не шевелясь. Тени ткали сами себя, сливались и поглощали друг друга, будто соперничая за право пребывать в мире живых, — но от их плясок веяло заупокойным равнодушием.

Наконец семеро силуэтов остались возле него, образуя хаотично вращающийся круг. Ойкава повел рукой, принуждая их остановиться и слушать. Безглазые тени смотрели на него, и каждое мгновение под этими взглядами изматывало сильнее, чем он рискнул бы им показать. А потом они заговорили — голос был один, но исходил отовсюду. В нем не было любопытства, злости или участия, не было жизни. Тени обращались к Ойкаве на своем мертвом языке, и он понимал их.

_Зачем ты призвал нас, Великий король?_

— Этот человек, — сказал Ойкава, указывая на Кагеяму. — Я знаю, что он у вас. Верните его в мой мир.

Тени заколыхались, потянулись к Кагеяме, касаясь его тела. Ойкава медленно сжал пальцы в кулаки.

_Теперь он наш. Наш. Наш._

— Нет, не ваш, — зашипел Ойкава, поднимаясь на ноги. — Он мой. Отдайте его мне.

Ему пришлось умолкнуть, чтобы совладать с голосом.

— Отдайте…

_У всего есть цена, Великий король. Тебе придется заплатить._

— Назовите цену.

Он знал, что тени потребуют от него, но все равно не смог сдержать судорожного вздоха. Темнота подступала ближе, давила, принуждая согнуться и упасть на колени. Ойкава задрал подбородок, ухмыльнулся недобро.

— Я готов.

Ждать они не стали. Сразу несколько бесплотных рук рванулись к нему, проникли в грудь, устремились к сердцу. Ойкава задрожал, распятый и беспомощный. Из-под сомкнутых век побежали слезы, рот искривился в крике, но он не издал ни звука. Тени пили его силу, припав к источнику, из которого Ойкава, не задумываясь, черпал без меры, сколько себя помнил. Могущество уходило чужими глотками и больше не принадлежало ему.

Он не почувствовал, как рухнул вниз. Тени рассеялись — сделка свершилась, и они покинули мир живых, сполна забрав свою плату. Ойкава снова остался один. Не способный даже открыть глаза, он дотянулся и на ощупь нашел руку Кагеямы, но сжать не хватило сил.

Память плела паутину.

 

— Почему он так важен? — спросил Куроо. Покачал головой. — Кто он?

— Он глупый докучливый мальчишка.

— Ну и стоит ли этот мальчишка такой цены?

— Нет. Наверное, нет. Да. Конечно, да.

— Ты должен его отпустить.

Но он мой, попытался ответить Ойкава и не смог. Кромешную тьму, в которой он блуждал, пронзил ослепительно яркий свет, а потом нахлынуло то самое, знакомое, беспощадное, желанное, страшное, больное, сладкое, невыносимое чувство.

“Тобио”.

 

Иногда Ойкаве хотелось посадить его на цепь, на короткую цепь, в самом темном и глухом закутке подземелий. Не для того, чтобы мучить, — для пыток железо не было нужно. Для того, чтобы удержать. Признайся Ойкава себе в этом раньше, что-нибудь изменилось бы?

Он ненавидел то, каким его делало присутствие Кагеямы.

Кагеяма требовал слишком многого, даже если не проговаривал вслух. Жадный, нелепый мальчишка; Ойкава убеждал себя: “Я выброшу Тобио, когда наиграюсь”. У него были сотни лет за плечами, он ни в ком не нуждался.

— Мог бы позвать его к нам, — лениво заметил Куроо в один из вечеров, что они коротали в постели. — Он сильный и гибкий. С ним будет не скучно.

Ойкава вонзил когти ему в ногу.

— А со мной тебе скучно?

— Речь сейчас не обо мне.

Приподнявшись, Куроо погладил рога Ойкавы.

— Чувствуешь что-то?

— Нет. А должен?

— Я видел, Ойкава, — Куроо оскалился. — Тебя с ним.

— И почему я тебя не заметил? — Ойкава сел на постели. Ему не нравился тон Куроо, он не хотел его слушать.

— Ты бы не заметил, даже упади на тебя потолок, — расхохотался тот, откинувшись на локтях. — Он держал тебя за рога и…

— Ты забываешься.

— Все демоны Ада, какое у тебя было лицо.

Ойкава клацнул клыками возле самого его носа, и Куроо умолк. Но продолжал ухмыляться, глядя Ойкаве в глаза. Зрачки сузились в тонкие прорези, радужка вспыхнула желтым.

— Если Кагеяма так хорош с демонами, — протянул Куроо. — я тоже попробую его. Я тоже хочу узнать…

Они никогда друг с другом не церемонились — за закрытыми дверями, наедине в спальне. Толкнув его в грудь, Ойкава резко навис над Куроо, обнажая клыки.

Прошипел:

— Тобио — только моя игрушка. Не смей касаться его.

— О-хо, — Куроо присвистнул. — Я подозревал, Ойкава, но что настолько… Все, все, я понял! Король, убивающий советников в своей постели, — плохой король!

Больше они Кагеяму не обсуждали.

Им и нечего было обсуждать — Ойкава душил в себе слабость. Он отдавал Кагеяме приказ за приказом, отсылал его в трудные походы, давал поручения, сулящие долгую дорогу и страшную опасность. В редких письмах был холоден, груб и жесток.

Но ничего не мог с собой поделать, когда Кагеяма возвращался домой.

Иногда, накануне, Ойкава выбирался из замка, уезжал на охоту. Мечтал, что казнит его, сошлет на край света одним только словом — но сам, первый, искал Кагеяму, и слова забывались, теряли свой смысл. Что значат их встречи для Кагеямы, Ойкава не знал. Разлуки и возвращения, обладание и тоска; Кагеяма ни о чем не спрашивал и не просил, но настигал Ойкаву, как нерушимое проклятье, возникал вновь и вновь на пороге, и всякий раз Ойкава врал, что вовсе не ждал его.

Перед последним расставанием что-то сломалось — Кагеяма был зол. Его молчание гудело грозой. Ойкава хлестнул парой слов, не примерившись, но Кагеяма умел побыть скрытным. Они стояли под покровом осеннего леса, золото и всполохи алого пламенели всюду, куда ни кинь взгляд. Кагеяма прислонился к стволу высокого дуба, стиснув в руке свой лук. Ойкава чувствовал, как копится по капле напряжение, как нарастает в Кагеяме желание спустить стрелу с тетивы.

— Ну, что не так? — поморщившись, он все же спросил.

Кагеяма оттолкнулся и приблизился, вскинул свободную руку, Ойкава подумал: “Стрела”. Пальцы сжались в кулак, костяшки медленно погладили его по щеке. Ойкава снисходительно улыбался и ждал. Власть — это лишь то, во что заставляешь верить; и, может быть, вера Тобио вовсе не такая шаткая, как он успел возомнить.

Пальцы Кагеямы скользнули по его виску выше, а потом сомкнулись на роге Ойкавы.

Что ты делаешь, хотел спросить Ойкава. Он закрыл глаза, ощущая слабость и дрожь. Прикосновение длилось, и это было едва выносимо. Хотелось крикнуть, отбросить Кагеяму, отшатнуться, сбежать. Хотелось разрешить себе умолять. Кожа Ойкавы пылала огнем. Сердце билось быстро и больно. Ойкава стиснул зубы, раздвинул губы в широкой усмешке. Подумал: никогда не дам Тобио власть над собой. Он никогда не узнает.

— Все, хватит, — процедил Ойкава, резко распахнув глаза. 

Стая темных птиц, хлопая крыльями, вырвалась откуда-то из глубины чащи, взметнулась в прозрачное небо маленьким вихрем. Лицо Кагеямы побледнело, он отшатнулся, как от удара.

— Что?

— Надоело.

Он смотрел на Кагеяму и видел, как искажаются его черты. Скрывать от Ойкавы эмоции — Кагеяма никогда не умел. Отвернулся, нахмурившись, сурово сжал рот.

Какой же ты красивый, с внезапной тоской подумал Ойкава. Слишком красивый.

Почему-то стало трудно дышать.

— Решил, если я сплю с тобой, это что-то значит? — он улыбнулся через силу. — Глупый, наивный Тобио-чан. Демоны играют с вами, смертными, только затем, чтобы впитывать ваши эмоции. Восхищение, обожание, боль, страх. Вы все это чувствуете. Мы же не чувствуем ничего.

Глаза Кагеямы расширились.

— Твои эмоции, — пропел Ойкава, наблюдая за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — Все, что ты пытаешься утаить. Сильные и опьяняющие — но они не мои, Тобио-чан, я лишь пользуюсь ими. Как и тобой.

Он медленно приподнял подбородок, раскинул руки.

— Столько боли. Вкусно. Но даже самая вкусная пища рано или поздно приедается.

— Вранье, — рявкнул Кагеяма и схватил его за плечо. — Я знаю, что это неправда. Зачем вы прогоняете меня? Зачем отправляете в этот поход?

— Ты — всего лишь солдат, — напомнил Ойкава. — Солдаты нужны королям для того, чтобы исполнять приказы. Люди нужны демонам для того, чтобы пить их жизни. Повторить тебе еще раз? Чтобы ты понял?

Пальцы Кагеямы разжались, он опустил руку.

— Нет, — вышло невнятно, но Ойкава расслышал. — Хватит.

— Стой, Тобио-чан! — он засмеялся Кагеяме вслед. — А как же последний раз? Чтобы тебе было, что вспоминать!

— Не нужно, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Кагеяма. — Мне это больше не нужно.

Его зеленый плащ казался лишним пятном посреди багряного леса; в последний раз мелькнув за стволами, силуэт Кагеямы потерялся из виду, смолк шорох шагов. Ойкава остался один. Он привалился спиной к дубу, откинул голову, кончиками рогов задевая кору. Ветви покачивались над ним, бросая вниз пестрые листья. Медленный пожар умирания, обреченная красота.

Он вернется, сказал себе Ойкава, сползая на землю, сминая свой плащ. Он всегда возвращается.

 

Забытье было похоже на черную воду, и он в ней тонул. Паутина из воспоминаний, эта опутывающая, державшая его сеть рвалась, нить за нитью. Ойкава не знал, жив ли он. Спит ли он, или грезит наяву. Мир раскачивался, но не так, как лодка при шторме, — а странно, незнакомо. Веки не слушались, он не мог открыть глаза. 

— Что происходит? — спросил Ойкава того, кто нес его на руках, но губы не шевельнулись.

По вековой нерушимой привычке он поискал силу внутри. Магия помогла бы, она всегда помогала. Теплая, успокаивающая сила; Ойкава потянулся к ней, и в груди вспыхнула боль. Магии больше не было. Сила иссякла. Колодец, из которого он черпал всю свою жизнь, был пуст, и легкое прикосновение к краям этой обугленной дыры оказалось мукой. Но он был так слаб, что не сумел даже застонать. Руки и ноги безвольно повисли, голову придерживала чья-то ладонь. Отпусти, молча крикнул Ойкава. Отпусти меня…

“Тобио”.

 

Мальчик с синими глазами следил очень пристально за каждым движением Ойкавы, за каждым взмахом руки, пускавшей стрелу за стрелой в цель. Один из способных детей, взятых ко двору королевской милостью. После войн короля оставалось много сирот. Из них растили лучших солдат.

— Ты — Тобио-чан, верно? — улыбнулся Ойкава, поманив мальчишку к себе. — Хочешь научиться стрелять?

— Хочу, — сказал Кагеяма, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Вы научите меня?

Потом Ойкава уже никогда его не учил.

 

— Кагеяма хорош, — заметил Куроо, встав рядом с ним. Ойкава не повернул головы: он не отводил взгляд от стрельбища. Юные лучники тренировались, воздух рассекали стрелы, звенели тетивы. — Лучший из всех стрелков, что я видел.

— Пока еще нет, — Ойкава оскалил клыки. — Я — по-прежнему лучший.

— Великий король завидует? Ойкава, он всего лишь ребенок. И он человек.

Уже не ребенок, подумал Ойкава, глядя на Кагеяму — тот принял стойку, отвел тетиву со стрелой. Прицелился, смешно шевельнув губами. Высокий и сильный, разящий без промаха. Маленький монстр, что вырос у него на глазах, незаметно оказавшись так близко.

— Неужели, — в голос Куроо вплелось изумление, — ты его боишься?

Стрела, слетев с тетивы, скользнула к мишени. Мимо. Ойкава не удержался и фыркнул.

— Ошибся, — признал Куроо. — Ты его не боишься, а хочешь.

— Всего лишь смешной человечек.

— Который не сводит глаз с короля.

— Вот дурак.

 

Его разбудили холод и боль. Ойкава медленно открыл глаза. Он лежал на постели, нагой, раскинувший руки и ноги, и неподвижно смотрел в потолок. Не сразу, но Ойкава узнал: комната Кагеямы.

Он приходил сюда гораздо реже, чем на самом деле хотел.

Память еще цеплялась паучьими липкими лапками, тянула Ойкаву к себе. В сон, сотканный из обрывков минувшего. Поддаться, уснуть. Вспоминать.

 

— Ты зря так волнуешься, Тобио, — заметил Ойкава со смехом. — Раз я согласился прийти в эту каморку, то уже не уйду.

Пальцы Кагеямы, вздрогнув, замерли, а потом продолжили расстегивать крючки.

— Не порви, этот камзол стоит дороже, чем ты.

Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но Кагеяма, наклонившись, провел ртом вниз от ключиц. Дотронулся языком до соска, обвел через ткань вкруговую.

— Такой нетерпеливый, — пришлось следить за дыханием. — Спокойнее… Не спеши...

Кагеяма опустился на колени, задрал рубаху Ойкавы, целуя его живот. Касания горячих губ, жадные и торопливые, опаляли кожу. От них хотелось зажмуриться. Ойкава запустил пальцы Кагеяме в волосы, оттягивая голову назад. Кагеяма отводил глаза, хмурил брови.

— Ну? Говори уже.

— Что говорить?

— Почему ты так дергаешься? — процедил Ойкава. — Как будто в первый раз.

— Он и будет первым, — пробормотал Кагеяма. Он посмотрел Ойкаве в лицо снизу вверх, и дыхание все-таки перехватило. Проклятье. — Тогда я ничего даже понять не успел.

— Просто ты — жалкий человеческий мальчишка, — ухмыльнулся Ойкава. — Куда ты вечно так спешишь?

Он потянул Кагеяму наверх, и тот встал, прижался всем телом. Ойкава вдруг понял, что Кагеяма почти с ним сравнялся.

— У меня же нет вечности впереди, — проворчал Кагеяма. — Я не бессмертный, в отличие от вас.

— Замолчи, — Ойкава зло поцеловал его, а потом резко толкнул к кровати, заставив упасть. — И замри. Так и быть, сам для тебя разденусь.

Засыпая, Кагеяма обнял его рукой поперек груди. Потерся щекой о плечо и зевнул.

— Не смей умирать, пока я не позволю, — прошептал Ойкава, глядя в потолок. — Это приказ, Тобио.

— Не буду, — сказал Кагеяма. 

 

“Наглый мелкий обманщик. Больше никогда не поверю ему”.

— То… би… о…

Кто-то шагнул к нему из темноты, потянулся к Ойкаве. Знакомо, привычно. Если бы мог, Ойкава привстал бы навстречу — впервые. Но мышцы не слушались.

— Хол… лодно.

Холод, усталость и боль. Тревога, растущая в страх. Слабость, ведущая к уязвимости. Умирание в каждой секунде. Так вот что значит быть человеком, подумал Ойкава. Это то, что чувствуют смертные?

То, что чувствовал Тобио?

Глаза закрылись сами собой. И Ойкава не открыл их, даже услышав, как кто-то опустился рядом на постель, даже почувствовав чужую ладонь на своей щеке. Ладонь была теплой, и он тотчас прильнул в попытке согреться. Озноб сотрясал его тело, мерзкие волны мурашек гуляли по голой коже. Согрей же меня, рассердился Ойкава беспомощно. Поднял ослабевшую руку, тяжелую, будто из камня. Макушка, висок, шея. Биение прямо под пальцами.

— Тобио...

Губы прижались к губам, принуждая молчать. На вкус они были как кровь и впивались без жалости. Все еще злишься, спросил Ойкава беззвучно. Знаешь, что я сделал из-за тебя? Между зубов пробрался язык, будто змея, несущая яд. Отравленная кровь — в жилах у них обоих. Ойкава шевельнулся, придвинулся ближе, вжимаясь. Стало теплее, но он все так же дрожал. Каждый вдох отдавался болью в груди, словно там расходилась краями глубокая рана. Ему захотелось увидеть себя, убедиться, что никакой раны нет. Кагеяма осматривал его, должно быть. Воскресший, забравший себе всю силу Ойкавы. По горлу колючим комом прокатилась ненависть, свернулась внутри, вонзая шипы, — и исчезла.

Кагеяма целовал его шею, неспешно спускался вниз, к ключицам, к груди. Сухие горячие губы бережно касались Ойкавы, мягко скользили, дыхание согревало кожу, и Ойкаве казалось, что под ней распускаются огненные цветы. Холод отступал от него, разжимал свои когти, Ойкава наконец-то вдохнул — глубоко, полно. Тепло струилось внутри, пробиралось и в кончики пальцев; всхлипнув, он вцепился ими в плечи Кагеямы, подгоняя. Кагеяма провел языком линию от пупка и до паха, но вдруг замер.

Ойкава приподнял мокрые ресницы, ожесточенно сморгнул влагу, — и встретился со взглядом Кагеямы, первый раз в этой жизни. Их лица были совсем близко друг к другу. 

— Мой король, — очень тихо произнес Кагеяма. — Я вернулся.

Так он говорил всегда. Преклоняя колено у трона, рядом с шумящей толпой. Отыскав Ойкаву потом и оставшись наедине. Эти слова — как заклинание, как его собственная, особая магия, подтвержденная кровью.

— Вы плачете? — пробормотал Кагеяма и стер каплю с щеки Ойкавы.

— Вовсе нет, — процедил Ойкава. — Демоны не умеют плакать.

Он медленно протянул руку, накрыл ладонью запястье Кагеямы.

— Ты здесь.

Кагеяма смотрел внимательно, спокойно, и Ойкава понял — он не знает.

— Что случилось, Тобио-чан?

— Я нашел вас в зале, на полу. Всюду была кровь, а вы без сознания. Я принес вас сюда, так было ближе. Искал на вас раны. Их нет. На вас напали? Это была магия?

— А что было до, — прошептал Ойкава. — До того, как ты нашел меня?

— Не… помню, — запнувшись, сказал Кагеяма. — Я…

— Тебя подстрелили, как оленя на охоте, — широко улыбнулся Ойкава. — Ты потерял много крови и мог умереть. Но Великий король так силен и так добр, что исцелил все твои раны.

— Было темно, — голос Кагеямы стал чужим, взгляд обратился куда-то внутрь, вглубь. — И холодно. Так холодно.

— Знаю.

— Я… — Кагеяма смотрел на него и не видел. — Я был там один...

— Дурной сон во время тяжелой болезни, Тобио. Не более. Ты…

Кагеяма его не слушал.

— Что ты де… лаешь…

Ойкава не мог дышать. Не мог шевельнуться. Пальцы Кагеямы, обхватив его шею, давили на горло, медленно сжимались. 

Я ведь уже отдал тебе вечную жизнь, думал Ойкава, глядя в пустые глаза над собой. Неужели и этого мало?

Но Кагеяма всегда требовал от него больше, чем Ойкава способен был дать.

Сил бороться уже не осталось. Даже слова, его верные слуги, едва подчинялись ему.

— Мои рога, — сказал Ойкава с мучительным хрипом. — Коснись их. Тобио.

Никогда прежде он не замечал, каким жестоким лицо Кагеямы может быть. Беспощадная красота, равнодушная и потому непобедимая.

“Проиграл смерти, проиграл Тобио. Не такой уж и великий из меня король”.

Он задержал дыхание, запретил себе дышать, чтобы не длить пытку. Кагеяма — его Тобио-чан — ушел, а тот человек, что душил сейчас Ойкаву, был кем-то другим. Кем-то, кого Ойкава не знал. 

Сделки с тенями — опасные игры.

“Почему ты так сильно его ненавидишь?” — голос из прошлого. Нелепый вопрос. Вдруг вспомнилось: нет. Куроо спросил не об этом. Но Ойкава слишком сильно хотел позабыть, о чем тот спросил, — и забыл. Обхитрил даже внутренний голос.

“Мы с Тобио были два глупых обманщика”.

“Наверно, я буду скучать”.

Длинные пальцы прикоснулись к рогам осторожно, как будто боялись обжечься. Легкое движение от кончиков вниз, по изгибам. И снова вверх, к остриям. А потом Кагеяма их сжал.

Ойкаву выгнуло на постели, он мог бы сломать позвоночник, если бы Кагеяма его не держал. Но Кагеяма держал — за рога, навалившись сверху всем телом, вдавив своей тяжестью. Он гладил Ойкаву по лбу большими пальцами, не отнимая остальных от рогов.

— Не… надо… — Ойкава стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать. Чтобы не попросить.

— Вам больно? — с тревогой спросил Кагеяма. Ойкава засмеялся, хрипло, трудно. Согнул ноги в коленях и сжал ими бока Кагеямы. Тот вздрогнул, забавно моргнул.

— Почти, — шепнул Ойкава. — Да, очень похоже на боль.

— Я увидел, что вы перестали дышать…

Эти тени, подумал Ойкава, целуя его подбородок. Что они сделали с Тобио? Способен ли смертный вернуться от них и быть прежним?

Однажды он сможет узнать. Но не сегодня.

— Ты помнишь, что я тебе приказал? — выдохнул Ойкава, провел языком по плечу Кагеямы. Тот плавно запрокинул голову, подставляя шею. — Когда ты научишься делать то, что я говорю?

— Когда вы меня научите, — глянул на него сверху вниз Кагеяма и снова погладил рога.

— Я научу? — прорычал Ойкава, когда эйфория слегка улеглась, и он смог не стонать. — Я — твой король, ты забыл?

— Мой король, — Кагеяма послушно перевернулся, опрокинувшись на спину. Ойкава перебросил ногу через его бедра и оседлал. — Но я же вернулся с победой, как вы приказали.

— Вернулся, — невпопад согласился Ойкава, взяв его лицо в свои ладони. — Вернулся. Живой.

— Разве я мог умереть? — удивленно спросил Кагеяма. А потом его дыхание сбилось, и он сомкнул веки. Ресницы дрожали. — Ваша власть сильнее, чем смерть, мой король.


End file.
